


Silk

by KatIsSobbing



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silk - Freeform, descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatIsSobbing/pseuds/KatIsSobbing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silk. Whenever Phil had to describe Dan to anybody, that was the only thing that came to mind. Silk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to push myself to write from Phil's POV and this is the result! I usually write in Dan's POV simply because i find Phil more appealing and interesting (characteristics, appearance and so on) but i feel like i portrayed the beauty that is Dan Howell pretty well in this fic :33

Silk. Whenever Phil had to describe Dan to anybody, that was the only thing that came to mind. Silk. 

Of course he had pushed the thoughts away, saying silly things such as “Brown hair and brown eyes, brown skin.” boring stuff. But when Phil was alone in his room, at three AM, silk was the only thing he could think of, and during the lonely days where Dan was at the university, silk was the only thing that kept him sane, hell, when he moaned into his pillow at night, silk was dominating his mind.

 

He thought of the way, that the chocolate strains of Dan’s hair mixed with the chestnut, weaving a beautiful pattern, shining in the most beautiful way when the sun captured it, and shone through, even making it appear slightly red, making it look soft like silk. He thought about tangling his fingers through it, about slowly tugging on the ends. Feeling it between each fingertip, getting lost.

 

Phil thought about Dan’s eyes. The way they stiffened or melted, like chocolate on a hot summers day, or how they changed colour, depending in how the light hit them, imitating amber, the way they flared up when he got angry as if he had a glowing fire inside of him. He thought about the way they shone so bright when he tilted his head back and laughed, or explained something he was passionate about. Like silk.

 

Dan’s lips where like silk, the first time Phil slowly had leaned in to connect their lips, that first night in the Ferris wheel, his beautiful, slightly chapped lips, where soft like summer rain on a winters day, like his savior in the broken world. And Dan’s tongue had darted out of his mouth, slowly tasting Phil’s bottom lip, and Phil didn’t normally kiss on the first date, but this was Dan and for Dan he could do anything. So he opened his mouth and connecting their tongues, and Dan tasted like honey and sunshine and silk. So much silk.

 

And Dan’s voice is like silk, that matches the slow aching tones from the piano in the middle of the night, when he thinks Phil cant hear him, practicing homemade melodies, that suits the atmosphere that is only to be found at night. Or when he whisper sweet nothings into Phil’s ear in the early hours of the morning, when the light is slowly climbing in the window, warming their bodies under the sheets.

 

Phil thought about Dan’s naked brown skin, as he dipped him in a sea of silk on their trip to Paris last year. He remembered running his fingers over every inch of him, marveling at his beauty. He remember slowly kissing as much as he could, and he remember how he realized that the silk beneath was nothing compared to Dan, how he was so much more beautiful and complete than it could ever be. How Dan was so much more than he could ever hope to achieve.

 

And right there he whispered the words he was so afraid to say. Three simple words, which he first now, was completely sure of.


End file.
